The Chosen One and I
by BeachBaby24
Summary: Ginny and Harry make memories before he goes off to hunt Horcruxes. Ginny's POV. First FanFiction ever, Please Rate and Review!


**First FanFic Ever, Please Rate and Review!**

They never rescued Harry from Number 4 Privet Drive, He came himself after Dumbledore died in this story so; Mad Eye is alive, George has two ears.

_GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW_

* * *

><p>It was the Summer before my 6th year, I knew he would be leaving soon and I wouldn't see him for a long time. I couldn't stop him, he was too determined. That's what I loved about him, how stubborn he was when his mind was made up. I just hoped he wouldn't die. Every second would count. He knew we didn't have much time.<p>

I dressed just for the occasion. My Hogwarts uniform with the top 2 buttons of my shirt undone, my skirt charmed to be really short, fishnet stockings and heels. My hair was dead straight and my make-up light and natural and of course my favourite red nail polish.

He was outside the Burrow standing on the grass. I walked over to him and brushed my enormous boobs against his arm.

'mm Ginny' he moaned. I moved my hands to his hair and whispered in his ear 'it's our last night before the Fleur and Bill's wedding, if someone comes for you, this is our last night together. Want to make it count?' I then kissed him softly and He turned to look at me and his eyes widened and I saw a bulge in his pants. 'I'll take that as a yes then?' I asked sexily.

He took my hand and apparated us to a lake with a forest nearby. I still don't know how he managed it, only just being 17. It looked just like the Hogwarts black lake, but smaller.

His hand moved to my buttons and he tore my shirt off and threw it to the ground. The bulge grew as he saw the sight of my in a black sexy lace bra. A low moan escaped his lips. I laughed at the sight of him. He was desperate.

I walked over to him and undid his shirt buttons and tossed his shirt to the floor. I thought I would tease him and I slowly undid my zipper on my skirt and let it slide to my ankles, I stepped out of it and kicked it aside. Another long moan left his lips. 'This is a little unfair Harry, you have more clothes on than me, that will not do!' I told him and undid his pants button and pulled them down to reveal a massive bulge in his boxers. I had forgotten how big he was!

I was getting really wet and I wanted him so bad so I turned around and undid my bra so sexily that as it fell off I heard him getting harder. I ordered him to close his eyes and I turned back around and walked over to him, then rubbing my boobs in circles on his chest. he opened his eyes and squeezed them hard and pushed me backwards against a nearby tree. He got his tongue and started liking my nipples and making them go hard. I pushed him down onto the ground so he could see my wet black lace panties and I threw my hand down them and started touching my self 'OH, OH, OHH it feels so good, so good Harry' I moaned. I thrust my fingers up my openings and pumped them in and out 'so tight, but so good oh harryyy' i moaned again. He was loosing it. The look on his face said it all.

I was actually really wet, I walked over to him and pulled his boxers off. He was HUGE. 'Oh my, how is that ever going to fit inside of me?' I asked coyly. I rubbed my thumb over the top of his length and I felt him grow even harder. I then softly touched my lips to his tip and then drew away, rubbing his whole length with my hand. He tasted so good, I remember, so I took all of him into my mouth pumping up and down until he cummed and I swallowed him all up. I was so wet by then, I did my best sexy moves and pulled off panties. He moaned and pulled me so I was facing him sitting on his lap, he took 3 fingers and shoved them hard inside of me pumping them up and down, I was already so tight 'HARRY OH SO GOOD OH' I fell into an orgasm. He then licked his fingers and kissed my hard.

He thrust inside of my, causing me to scream his name. He pumped in and out in and out and I tightened around him and we both fell into another orgasm, cumming everywhere. But he wanted more, h's thrust started up again and I bucked my hips, to make him moan. I felt so good I grabbed my thumb and started furiously rubbing my clit so I would cum. It worked like a charm.

I flipped us over and rode him hard his hips bucked up to make us both feel so good. I went tight again and While I rubbed my clit again, he did a final thrust and we both screamed each others names and pulled out.

Before we got dressed we made out in the lake and then got dressed in the forest. He apparated us back to the burrow and I kissed him goodnight and ran upstairs to tell Hermione what had happened. She was so happy for me and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I ran into Harry in the kitchen, so I asked him to zip my dress us. We kissed after that and George suddenly appeared behind us and I heard him say 'MORNINGGGG'. I'm guessing our latest adventure had spread round the house already.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and got a few ideas for yourself :P<p>

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!**


End file.
